


Just in Time

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Avengers Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Hermione finally has time with Phil at Christmas to share some surprising news
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine please o we look written and uploaded while on my phone. It’s been a crazy time.

Pairing: Hermione/Phil Coulson  
Location: Edinburgh, Scotland  
Movie/Story Prompt: Anastasia  
Due Date: 12/23  
Reveal Date: 12/28

“How was your flight?” 

“It was great, I slept the whole way here.” Hermione laughed adjusting her earpiece to hear her boyfriend better. 

“Did you wake up looking like a cockatoo?” 

“More like a pomeranian,” She replied grabbing her bag as she started searching for her parents that were meeting her in Edinburgh, Scotland. “Luckily I was able to fix that quickly. Hopefully, I can find my parents quickly. The airport is a madhouse since it's close to Christmas.” 

“You’ll find them,” He assured her. “You’ll have a wonderful time.” 

She paused knowing that tone that passed in his voice she heard it often, “Please tell me you’re still coming.” 

“Honey-”

“Phil, it’s Christmas,” She hated the slight waiver of hurt in her voice, but couldn’t help it she had something important to tell him. 

“Honey, I’m sorry.” He couldn't stand breaking his promise to her but the work before him took priority. “It’s work-”

“Work I know,” She snapped, before letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry. I know this comes first but I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” 

“Will i see you at all during Christmas?” She questioned seeing her parents by the entrance. 

“I can try.” 

“I guess that’s the most I can ask for. I love you Phil.” 

“I love you too. I have to go.” 

“Bye.” Hermione ended the call shortly hating the anger that got to her. She shouldn’t be mad because his work was important to the world. Catching a cab with her parents, they quickly arrived at their hotel. While they were checking in the hotel manager grabbed her attention. 

Miss. Granger?”

“Yes, These were called and purchased over the phone for Christmas Eve last show of the night. Three tickets one for you and two for your parents.”

“For what show?” 

“Anastasia.” The manager answered passing her and envelope. “There’s a faxed letter inside.”

“Thank you,” She spoke turning away opening it she grabbed the letter, reading it quickly mumbling the words as she went. “I am sorry again. I hope you enjoy your favorite show. Merry Christmas, Love Phil.” 

She couldn’t help the smiled tat pulled at her lips. Even hundreds of miles away he still could manage to surprise her. Hermione had always loved the Anastasia play, movie, anything she could watch. Phil surprising her with these tickets meant a lot to her. Grabbing her phone she sent a message to Phil thanking him for the tickets. She wasn’t surprised when she didn’t receive a message in return. 

She the next few days with her mother shopping, going to the spa and enjoying all the wonderful things Edinburg had to offer. Christmas eve came quickly, bussing with excitement they made their way tot he show. Taking their seats she noticed the chair beside her was empty, no time was spared for her to put too much thought into it as the lights dimmed signaling the show was about to begin. 

The show played as she was entranced by the performance and every song sang, but her favorite song was starting and she couldn’t help but quietly sing once upon a December, she didn’t care to look at the person who had just set next to her. 

And it wasn’t until the song ended she looked overseeing Phil sitting. 

“Your here,” she whispered quietly as a smile broke across her face, returning her smile he placed his arm around her should. 

“I worked quickly as possible to get here to see you for Christmas and the show.” He whispered back he caught the gaze of the Granger’s giving him a warm smile as they were happy to see him as well. Hermione stayed resting on his shoulder for the remainder of the play. As it came to a close the group left the show making their way back to their hotel rooms. After bidding her parents’ goodnight Phil went with her in his room, they both collapsed on the bed holding onto one another. 

“I hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift?” Phil questioned running his fingers up and down her back. 

“I didn’t when it arrived halfway through act one.” She smiled looking up to him. 

“I meant the show, not me.” He chuckled. 

“While I loved the play, and it was absolutely wonderful, nothing could ever replace me getting to see you on Christmas Eve.” 

“And here I thought I had done so good on you gift.” He replied. 

“Now I’m not saying that, you know everything I love.” Glancing to the window she noticed the snow beginning to fall she hopped up going to watch the snow. She heard him from behind watching with her. 

“This is beautiful here. Doesn’t normally snow in December here.” He wrapped his arms around her waist. “This is perfect.”

“It really is,” she agreed. “I have something to hopefully make this better.” 

“What is it?” 

“Well it’s more something to tel you.” 

“I’m all ears,” 

“I’m pregnant.” 

There was silence behind her, she turned looking at him. “I know it’s not very expected and we haven’t really talked about it much but-“ 

He silenced all words pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“I am more than happy about this,” he whispered “I know with work and everything we do it will be...interesting. It it will work, we will make it work.”

“I love you.” 

“I love you too. When did you find out?”

“Last week. This wasn’t something I wanted to tell you over the phone.” 

Phil laughed, “Yes, I’m honestly very happy you didn’t tell me this over the phone.” 

“Well of course this is a wonderful Christmas present.” 

“One I helped make.” 

They both laughed not being able to contain themselves. 

“Does your mom and dad know yet?” 

“No I wanted you to be the first to know. Well besides the doctor.” 

“Cannot wait to find out what it will be.” 

“Phil Coulson you need a daughter.” 

“Why so you could name her Anastasia?” 

“We could do Ana for short?” 

“Yes, that would be perfect!” Hermione smiled. 

“I walked right into that.” Phil sighed rubbing his face playfully. 

Hermione kisses his cheek, “Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
